


Shall We Dance

by Darknessistheenemy



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknessistheenemy/pseuds/Darknessistheenemy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty goes undercover to prevent the kidnapping of a young girl. Little does he know that Artemis Fowl would show up and ruin everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shopping is for everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original creation by myself using a Original Character. Monty is gay and always admired Artemis. He is also a genius. But really stuck up as well.

Monty sighed for the hundredth time as Karie pulled out another dress. "Oh! Its marvelous!" Katie exclaimed, running her hand over the bright pink glamorous dress. "This would complement your eyes, Monty." Monty rolled his eyes at his sister. "I would rather dip my head in acid before wearing that monstrous outfit." Monty muttered. Karie huffed and went back to her scouring. Monty stood up and stretched his long arms out. He ran his fingers through his long gold hair to untangle it. "Where are you going?" Karie asked. "To the café down the street. I need something to eat. Do you want anything?" Monty asked looking at her. Karie muttered something about carbs and dieting before returning to her task. 'I'll take that as a no then.' Monty thought before exiting the shop. 

Artemis was lost in thought as he and Minerva wandered around her hometown. He had agreed to spend the day with her before her party tonight. It was her birthday and he wanted to treat her like she was something special. They had done everything they could find to do and now they were heading toward a small café Minerva had admired earlier that day. As they were heading in, a tall blonde bumped into Artemis causing him to stumble back. He look up at the blonde and his mind went blank. Beautiful green eyes gazed down at him and long flowing gold locks cascaded down past the shoulders. "Are you alright?" a soft voice said to Artemis. He was snapped out if his thoughts as Minerva pulled him up and excused them. Artemis and Minerva enter the café and the blonde stared a bit longer before disappearing into the crowd.


	2. Lets party!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Monty and Artemis prepare for the party that with change their lives forever.

Monty stood still as Karie began to fit the dress to Monty's form. Although Monty was slim for a boy, the teal colored dress still had lots of work that need to be done on it. Karie was humming to herself and hemming the dress for Monty. They had gotten a dress that wasn't too flashy and had a pretty flowering design on the bottom and on the ends of the sleeves. Monty didn't really care about the dress or anything like that, but Karie had insisted on getting one for the undercover operation. Monty tried to focus on the mission ahead but couldn't focus on anything but the raven haired boy he had ran into at the café. All Monty could think about was his icy blue eyes. He groaned and shook his head, trying to clear his head. Karie said something, but he didn't listen. He thought he had seen this kid before but...  
"MONTY! Are you listening?!" Katie's voice pierced his thoughts. "Huh? What?" Monty grunted. "I said I'm done. We need to do your makeup before we go." Karie said gently. "Oh.. Right that.." Monty trailed off. Karie sighed and grabbed his arm, pulling him over to a chair. Monty sat down and Karie worked her magic. Soon Monty look almost exactly like Minerva. Monty stood up and said,"Good work, sis. I look exactly like her."   
"Almost exactly like her."Karie corrected, holding out the colored contacts and fake glasses.   
Monty pulled a face and took the accessories. "Are you ok? You've been really quiet."  
Karie asked, her face full of worry," Are you nervous?"   
Monty sighed,"No its just... I saw this boy today. He looked familiar and its been bothering me." Karie look thoughtful,"Do you think he could ruin our plan?"   
Monty shook his head. "No. I've given it a lot of thought. There is no was he could do anything to stop us now."

Artemis pulled on his suit jacket and stood in front of a mirror. He sighed as he rubbed his temple. 'Why? Why was he thinking about that person he ran in to?' He sighed again. "Artemis?" There was a knock on his door. "May I come in?" Artemis recognized Minerva's voice and let her in. "I just wanted to say that I enjoyed myself today. And to thank you for offering to go with me."   
Artemis answer," It was nothing. Anything for a fellow genius." Artemis smirked and Minerva grinned at him. She offered him her arm and said,"Well? Lets go enjoy the party!" Artemis returned the smile and took her arm."Let's! "


	3. Party Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monty and Karie begin their mission to protect Minerva from the kidnappers.

Monty walked slowly into the back rooms of the Paradizo household. He glanced around to see if anyone was around. 'Not a soul.' thought Monty, 'Good.' Monty stole quickly over to an embellished door and peeked in. Karie had already entered the party dress like one of the maids and located Minerva. She was leading Minerva toward the door. Monty quickly backed away from the door and hid himself from view. Karie entered the room, leading Minerva, spinning a lie about the dishes for the meal. Monty quietly creeped up behind them and grabbed Minerva. He covered her mouth before she could scream and injected her with a sleeping drug. They gentle carried her to a couch nearby and laid her down. Karie glanced up at Monty with a sly grin,"That was the easy part." she said.

Artemis wondered about the party with disinterest. He had lost track of Minerva after a maid had whisked her away to sample some dishes. He made his way to the punch table to get a drink. As he was taking a sip, Artemis noticed a group of girls giggling and pointing at him. He rolled his eyes and thought,'Why are girls so confusing?' Just as one of the girls were walking towards him, Artemis finally spotted Minerva. He quickly made his way toward her as she went toward the snacks. As Artemis reached her, the musicians began playing a elaborate classical piece. Artemis gently tapped her on the shoulder and as she turned Artemis asked her to dance. 

Monty turned as a hand tapped his shoulder. It was the familiar boy he had run into at the café he went to. 'How did he get here?' Monty thought. The boy asked him to dance with him and Monty graciously accepted. As they began to dance, Monty began to wonder how the boy managed to get into this party and why he looked so familiar. The musician began to play a slow dance. Monty thought, "I'm sure I know this boy. How though?' The music crescendos as the boy dipped Monty. As Monty looked up into the raven haired boy's eyes, the truth hit Monty like a ton of bricks. He was slow dancing with the infamous criminal mastermind Artemis Fowl ! Monty's mind could only form one single thought. 'Oh shit!'


	4. I can't dance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monty can't dance at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. Writers block is a bitch.

Artemis looked at Minerva closely. She looked paler and her eyes had gone wide. "Are you ok?" he asked touching her lightly on the shoulder. He swore she tensed up under his touch but a second later she was all smiles. "Of course I am, Artemis." she said brushing away a stray hair,"Wanna dance?" The orchestra began playing a slow dance song and Minerva pulled him to the dance floor. All the party guest stood still to watch the host dance. 

Monty quickly realised that he had no idea how to dance a woman's part. He only knew how to lead. 'Oh well,' he thought, ' it can't be that hard can it?' Unfortunately it was extremely difficult. About 2 secondos later, Monty tripped over his dress and toppled over Artemis onto the floor. A collective gasp arose from the crowd and whispers flurried through the air. "Are you alright?" Artemis asked for the second time in 5 minutes. Monty blushed furiously at the thought of embarrassing himself in front of everyone and promptly ran outside as far way as he could. 

Artemis watched Minerva run out of the room. When he finally want after her, Artemis look around outside in the garden in he roses where he knew she'd be. What he saw made his heart stop. Minerva was surrounded by two hulking thugs. One grabbed her and drugged her while the other look toward Artemis. Artemis shouted for them to stop but was too late. Minerva being carted off was the last thing he saw before his world turned dark.


	5. Saving Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis and Kari make a plan to rescue Monty from the kidnappers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter sorry it took so long. I've been helping with another fanfic.

Artemis woke up with a pounding headache. He sat up quickly and his vision started swimming. "Lay back down Arty." a soft voice said. 'That voice!' Artemis shot up and shouted," Minerva!" He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug," I thought you were taken." Minerva shook her head,"They didn't get me." Artemis frowned,'Then who...' "They took Monty." A voice answered his question. They look toward the sound and saw a young woman walk in with Butler. "My name is Kari. My brother and I were hired by your father to prevent your abduction. However, Monty was taken in your place. It won't be long till they find out he isn't her. We need a plan." Artemis looked at them and grinned evilly," I have a perfect plan."   
Monty woke up with a groan. His hands were tied and his vision blurred. He glanced groggily around the room. Two burly men stood in the corner whispering to each other. "How long should we wait till we give the ransom note?" "You idiot! You were suppose to leave it there!" The first man clocked the smaller in the head,"Now what do we do!?" Monty scoffed internally. 'Idiots.' He thought as he pulled a small blade from the ribbon on the back of the dress and began working on the ropes.   
Artemis straightened his tie and nodded to Kari. She began the video call and soon to giant heads appeared on the screen. "What do you want?" They growled. "We would like Minerva back unharmed." Artemis stated firmly. "Well tough!" The first one spat. "You'd have to pay us one mil..." he chocked as he was yanked back by a thick rope around his neck. The second thug spun around,"What the.." He was cut off by a high heeled kick to the neck. The force from the kick made him fly back into a wall and knocked him unconscious. Monty tightened his grip on the rope as he pulled until the first goon fell unconscious as well. Monty panted as he flipped his long hair out of his eyes making his way to the phone. "Artemis Fowl. A pity we had to me this way. Is Kari there?" Kari walked into frame. "Good. Kari I've activated my phone's tracker. Bring the police."   
A hour later the thugs had been arrested and Monty had changed. Monty walked over to Artemis and Minerva. "I want to thank you for saving me." Minerva said. Monty shrugged,"No problem. Just doing my job." Artemis said,"Is there anything we can do for you as thanking." "None needed. I'm happy to help." Monty waved as he got into Kari's car. Artemis started to walk away but stopped when he heard Monty yell at him,"Hey, Fowl! You're a good dancer!" Artemis turned shocked towards him. Monty grinned and waved bye as the car sped away. Artemis smirked and put his hands in his pockets. A small scrap of paper was there with Monty's number on it. Artemis smiled,'Till we dance again.'


End file.
